A Cartoon Network Company Picnic Ch 2
by AnvilAndy
Summary: Part 2 - The Adult Swim Team prepares for the games.


So far, I have gotten some positive reviews from this, so I shall proceed to Chapter 2 right away. This one is told from the Adult Swim characters' perspective (Oh, and, as a running gag, Eustace is going to try to get the Volleyball re-inflated, but get MORE than he bargained for, as all TRUE CTCD fans know – am I abbreviating that right?)  
  
Standard Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to any of Cartoon Network's characters, AOL Time-Warner does; I'm writing this to experiment with no- holds-barred cartoon conflict, yada, yada, yada. And now, without further  
ado, I bring you...  
  
A CARTOON NETWORK COMPANY PICNIC  
Chapter 2  
On the other end of the meadow, seen filling out their entry forms for  
participation in the many Sporting Events that bless the tried-and-true ritual that is, in essence, the Company Picnic, were the stars of Cartoon Network's other extreme of cherished programming for the after-hours set,  
the Adult Swim Team. As of this moment, we currently join "Family Guy"  
regulars Peter Griffin and his talking dog, Brian. "Oh, Man, Brian, this is gonna be so Freakin' SWEET! I am gonna mop up the  
FLOOR with those young upstarts, the Cartoon Cartoons!" Peter boasted  
rather blissfully. "I don't know, Peter," Brian said cautiously. "You remember when you made that exact same threat at Mr. Weed's company picnic, back in your days as  
an assembly line worker for Happy-Go-Lucky Toys, Inc.?"  
(GRATUITOUS "FAMILY GUY" FLASHBACK GAG BEGINS!) In close-up, Peter is seen pointing off-screen to someone, saying, "I am  
gonna mop up the FLOOR with you Freakin' Bastards!" The camera pulls back to reveal some other guys from the factory holding mops and Sanitation Wagons, bluntly informing him, "Of COURSE you are, you  
big dummy; Weed put us all on Post-Picnic Clean-Up Detail!" Back in close-up, Peter just says, "Oh." with a semi-surprised look on his  
face.  
(GRATUITOUS "FAMILY GUY" FLASHBACK GAG ENDS!) "Don't worry, Brian, I've got my teammates selected, and, let me tell you, THEY know how to kick some serious Toon ASS!" Peter reassured his canine  
confidant. "C'mon, Peter, it's just going to be Joe, Cleveland, and Quagmire, right? I mean, I could maybe see JOE kicking some Major League Butt and all, being a  
COP and whatnot, but..."  
But before the martini-loving mongrel could utter another word, Peter's  
REAL team showed up – Harvey Birdman, Space Ghost, Zorak, Brak, Bender,  
Moltar, Philip J. Fry, Mayor Adam West, and Brendan Small.  
"Peter, THAT'S your team?"  
"Yeah; I'm told Ol' Ghostie here can bench-press 180!" "But, having super-heroes and a robot on your team puts you at an unfair advantage! Besides," Brian then consulted the Rule Book. "Aha! Just as I thought! Playing with super-powers qualifies as cheating in these events!"  
"Qualify THIS, Citizen Brian!" SG exclaimed as he put his Power Bands  
together and deep-fried the poor hapless pooch to a crackling crunch!  
BRRRRRRZZZZZZZZZZZZZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPP!!!!! "OH, For-"Brian started to say as he dust himself off. "See what I MEAN,  
Peter? Somebody's liable to get HURT this way!" "Hurt emotionally, or physically?" Mayor West asked. "Because, in my days as a crime-fighter, I could do BOTH! And, woe betide to those who crossed  
me..."  
"You know," Brian said in his usual sarcastic way. "it's just easier to  
call you stupid!"  
(GRATUITOUS "A VERY SPECIAL FAMILY GUY FREAKIN' CHRISTMAS" REFERENCE!)  
"Listen, Brian, I may be stupid, "Peter began. "but that doesn't necessarily mean that I'm incompetent! Now, if you'll excuse me, my team  
and I are off!"  
"In more ways than one!" Brian chuckled to himself.  
"What was that?" Peter asked, assumedly hearing Brian.  
"Nothing."  
And so, Team Adult Swim hastens to take their positions at the Starting Line. And, at this point in time, a tension mounts in the air, as we all struggle in vain to ask, WHO among cartoondom's finest will take home the  
trophy? Stay "tooned" to this space for further bulletins as events  
warrant!  
  
END CHAPTER TWO  
  
TO BE CARTOONUED... 


End file.
